My Hate Will Last For Never?
by asianFrustration
Summary: Hatred is the worst thing in the world if you never let it go. When Etsuko Haruna was about to let her hatred of Kikimaru Eiji go a dramatic misunderstanding just made her hatred worse. Can Eiji befriend this girl or will he just make everything worse?
1. Chapter 1

**My Hate Will Last For Never?**

Most relationships start out sweet and friendly. Mine started out full of hated and was worthy of its own drama show I'm Etsuko Haruna and here is how it goes.

It was the start of my first year at Seishun Gakuen, I was ecstatic until I met him Eiji Kikimaru. I found him so annoying I said to myself I sure hope he isn't going to be in my class (I totally just jinxed it XD). Five minutes into the day and I found myself surrounded by his stupidity and hyperness in homeroom. He was loud, happy, and at the most childish. At that moment I had hated him before I even met him. Whenever he was around I treated him coldly. I had to admit I wasn't the nicest person around but I could usually control my anger for people but never when he was around. I hope my anger dies down or his hyperness will stop. It should get better throughout the year

_Two years later …_

I broke my new pen in one hand while Eiji was bouncing around the room making stupid jokes curse the stupid teacher for giving us free time. At least it's almost the end of the day. We had at least ten minutes until last period I might as well use them well. I pulled out a notebook where I keep my ideas for stories or sketches or books, I want to read I love to read, write and draw. After a series of writers block ideas were actually flowing from my brain. Sadly I got interrupted by Eiji while I was writing. I looked at the clock only two minutes passed by '_this is going to be a long class_ 'I thought to myself before our dreadful conversation started.

"hey whatcha' doing?" he started as he was trying to look at my notebook. Luckily I covered up what I was writing so he didn't see it. I don't know why but I hate it when people look at my ideas before I use them. "None of your business" I replied as I put my notebook away. In place of my notebook I took out my sketch book where I started doodling as our conversation dragged on. "So what are you drawing there?" I rolled my eyes half way until "Don't roll your eyes at me" I hoped if I ignored him he would go away but that's not happening. At that point I wasn't going to hold back my annoyance if he won't go away if I ignore him I'll just have to be so mean he'll leave me alone.

"_Why are you always so mean to people?"_

"I'm not, it's just you"

I was annoyed because now he was using a kid voice

"_Well being mean isn't a very nice way to treat people. It's not nice_" I knew he was mocking me andI wanted to punch him so bad, but the teacher was in the room.

I hit my head towards my desk "For once in your life can you not be annoying?" I said as I lifted my head

"_I'm not whenever I try to say hi to you give off a like 'I hate you get away from me 'kind of vibe"_

"Good! You're aware of it"

I could tell he was getting tired of this. He got and said "why do you hate me so much? You know what just don't talk to me"

As he walked away I felt relieved that he left.

After last period I was walking home. I was thinking about what the said "why do you hate me so much?" I thought about it I didn't really have a reason to hate him; he just annoyed me with his personality. I just realized something I had friends that acted a lot like him but I don't treat them coldly. After I realized that I stopped walking and looked at my feet. I feel like just a jerk. Just because he was being himself doesn't mean I should hate him. I think I should apologize to him after the long weekend.

When I walked about a meter ahead a couple of girls grabbed me and stared to slap me just because I was being mean to Eiji? I don't see what the big deal was, then it hit me he was a tennis player and he had a heck of a bunch of fan girls, fan girls that would do what ever he said. Now I have a real reason to hate him. If he thinks I was mean to him before wait till we get back to school.


	2. Payback

Chapter 2

Tuesday finally came and I got to school earlier and rigged his locker with water balloons. I think he'll find it a splash. The bell was about to ring for classes so I went to go get stuff out of my locker including this amazing new book I was reading. It was an English novel called The Jewel of St. Petersburg by Kate Furnivall. Luckily after I was done drooling over my new book - arrived and opened his locker. "What the-"before he could finish the sentence the water balloons got him all wet and bonus I got it on camera. I knew setting up a mini camera to record the whole thing was a good idea XD

He looked in my direction and I had a huge smile on my face. As I walked to class I passed him a towel (I'm not that mean) and I giggled a bit "I hope you enjoyed your morning shower" I said as I handed him the towel."Haruna Why did you do this?" I looked back "like you don't already know, it's called payback, and don't call me by my first name" When I reached the corner of the hall I bumped into Yori Takahashi by mistake, she was one of the girls that slapped me on Friday "oh I'm s-sorry Yori" I stammered as I rushed away to class. About half a second later she screamed as if there was a murderer was in the school "Eiji! Are you okay who did this to you?" At that point I knew I had to run. For the entire morning I was just waiting for Yori to give it to me since I pranked her "Beloved Acrobatic God Sent from Above" or something. After I ate my lunch I felt much calmer. Now I was off. After I eat I always go outside to find a shady tree and read, or draw, or write. After I looked up at the sky after finishing a couple chapters I decided to take a nap. So I set my watch to wake me up in ten minutes. Sadly I woke up earlier than I expected. Yori had apparently gotten a bucket of ice cold water and decided to dump it all over me as I was sleeping. Then I realized something I looked at the book that was on my lap, it was completely soaked! I looked up to Yori, she looked angry but then she smiled "it's called payback". As if that wasn't bad enough she had a camera and got the whole thing tape! (Ironic isn't it?) As soon as Yori left I got up and checked the pages of my book, it was no use my book was long gone and I can't get it here in Japan :( As I stood there staring at my ruined book someone came behind me and put a towel over my shoulders. I felt like the person was a warm friend that I knew a long time ago.


	3. Not What I Planned

_Chapter 3_

_Flashback …_

I had a goofball of a friend that always had great timing, and always knew what I wanted, when we were kids we made a packed _"Friends forever"_ But as time progressed we grew apart, attended different schools, and he got involved in tennis. Even when we weren't as close _"Let's promise that one day we'll meet again and catch up, even if we aren't as close anymore I still want to be your friend forever!"_

Sadly when I turned around I saw Eiji, and at that moment I just stepped away."What wrong Etsuko-san? Don't you want get dry?" I gave him a dirty look and ran away. Even though I'm a fast runner he caught up in no time and grabbed my wrist "Etsuko-san, I don't understand why you hate me so much have we grown that far apart?" I was confused in what he was saying. What does he mean we grew apart? "What are you saying Eiji I don't understand" he looked as if he was about to cry, I guess he is a childish as I thought, but I was nearly in tears too."I'm saying I missed you and you can't even bother to remember me?" he yelled as he pulled me into a hug then I realized it. He was that friend! I couldn't believe it or rather I wouldn't believe it. As soon as he let me go I stood there tears running down my face and then I just ran away.

I dried off pretty quickly since there was wind today. But I couldn't think about now the entire day went by fast since I didn't pay attention I only thought about the friend thing. My best childhood friend is the same person I have hated for the past two years. I won't believe it. As soon as school ended I rushed home. I couldn't face anyone right now. But when I got home my older sister was there. She moved out a couple months ago, and I could talk to her about anything. Maybe my day is turning around after all. She always knew what to do.

_At tennis practice…_

Game and match 6 , who the six was, I'll give you a hint not Eiji. "Eiji you suck today! You just lost to ME and Echizen AT DOUBLES!" Momo can so use this for blackmail later on. It was true the golden pair lost to the worst doubles pair ever! He still had Haruna on his mind. When they were going to meet again he didn't expect this to happen. He thought it would have been the best day ever, but it has been the worst for two years. "Eiji are you okay? You seem off today" Leave it to Oishi to try to make him feel better. Eiji looked up to his best friend" Yeah I'm okay; I just have something on my mind" You can always tell anything to your best friend, and when Eiji was about to tell him what happened Inui showed up "Eiji I heard you were feeling down. Perhaps my new and improved juice can help. I haven't come up with a name yet, but it is filled with-"You never want to know what's in those glasses of doom "No thanks Inui" Sure Inui felt kind of disappointed but he bounces back fast "Fuji How about trying out my new drink?"

_At the Etsuko household …_

"- and that's what happened, so do you have any advice for me?"

So my sister just sat there wide eyed. She did blink a couple of times before saying something "Wow that's a huge load you've got there I missed everything and it's only been three months. This would make a good drama. Right now I don't have any advice for you, you're going to have to figure this out by yourself" I'm sure my eye twitched after that. How am I so post to figure this out by myself? Sadly I never turned down her advice or suggestions. If I don't figure this out by myself how do I expect myself to do anything in the future? She won't always be there to give me advice. This isn't going as planned. I'm stuck in an empty world full of drama I call my life. There was only one thing I could do now. Avoid him like if we see each other the world will blow up!

* * *

**A/N: Right now i am sucking at coming up with ideas for this story and my other story When Dreams Become a Reality so if you have any ideas or advice that would really be appreciated, i'm kind of new at this.**


	4. He Might be that bad after all

Chapter 4

"I'm walking slowly, and slowly, and AHH!" first day of avoiding and it's not working so far. I see him everywhere! I turned around to see my sister. "Mai you freaked me out" she told me I have to walk home alone because she's working on a project after school, anyways when I turned the other way I bumped into "Eiji! I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Bye!" with that said I flew out of there in a flash. The rest of the day went by fairly quickly although I don't enjoy jumping into bushes every 10 minutes. Even though today was going well something felt wrong. Whenever I looked at Eiji he looked depressed? I can't figure out why though whether he's happy or not he bothers me! If I didn't hate him I would so hate him!

_At tennis practice …_

_"_Eiji are you okay you seem depressed" like any good friend, Oishi came to try and help him. It's good to let things out and that was exactly what Eiji did. Luckily he actually got some advice.

"Sorry Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai but, YOU'RE GONNA GET PWNED TODAY!" Momo was sure self confident today because of yesterday's win. Too bad Eiji was over his slump, because today Momo (and Ryoma) got pwned. Eiji got his advice and he's going to use it.

* * *

This morning was going well no sight of Eiji so far. When I got to class Eiji was smiling again, either way he's going to annoy me and I still hate him for some reason. I looked to the door now I remember getting stupid fan girls like Yori to do his dirty work *sigh*

The next month went like that it was like nothing ever changed, except I'm still jumping into bushes, I still can't face him. Although something was different today Eiji seemed more hyper than ever. I doubt it was because to day was my birthday. Anyway I was really annoyed he kept looking at me all through the morning. I went outside to take a nap since I don't have a book anymore! (still not over it yet). When I woke up I found a box on my lap. It was a present? I read the tag "Happy birthday, I hope this can make up for last month love: Eiji." My eyes softened after reading it. Maybe he's not that bad a guy after all. I opened the box to see The Jewel of St. Petersburg by Kate Furnivall! This was the awesome I can continue it, but how did he get it it's only available in America. Right now I am too happy to question why (book nerd XD) I have to thank him.

I found him on his way to tennis practice "EIJI" I actually tackled him to the ground and hugged him. He was sure confused.

* * *

**A/N still failing at ideas and came up with a short chapter. Next chapter will be long though. Let me know what you think should or is gonna happen. Anyway it might take a while I somehow injured my fingers typing chapter 4 for When Dreams Become a Reality. Stupid keyboard never wear large rings when typing with an annoying keboard.**


	5. Friends?

Chapter 5

"Eiji I can't believe you found a copy of my book in Japan!" and them I hugged him. For the first time ever he saw me smile "I'm glad you liked it" with that said he hugged me back. "Eiji" Oishi was looking for Eiji to drag him to practice "Oh am I interrupting something?" I looked at our position we were hugging, on the ground, and smiling" We both turned red and stood up immediately. While Eiji was leaving I told I needed to talk to him after his practice. When I was about to leave I heard a noise in the bushes creepy.

"Eiji you never told me you were dating Etsuko Haruna" Eiji was hoping he wouldn't think that, but sadly he did. As soon as Eiji turned his head to his best friend Oishi he popped up a question "So are you secretly dating, or is it new?" before Eiji could answer "Eiji you're secretly dating someone?" Fuji popped out of nowhere and surprised him, well who wouldn't be your having a conversation with a friend and out of nowhere someone is behind you. "No I'm not secretly dating someone" without realizing he just reinforced the idea of it just being new. So without a word they all walked to practice together and when they reached the courts Oishi yells out of nowhere "Eiji has a girlfriend!" Everyone turned their heads to Eiji and he turned bright red while Inui was taking data as usual. The team crowed Eiji asking him questions about 'her' then they got busted and had to run laps. Practice went by slowly for Eiji so many questions and nobody believed he didn't have a girlfriend. When practice was finally over Eiji met up with Haruna at the entrance, then they went to a local burger joint. Curiously Momo followed them not only to see what happens (or blackmail) but he was hungry too, so he dragged Ryoma along. "Wow Eiji is dating a babe" Haruna was pretty… when she was happy. "Why am I here?" Ryoma asked curiously. Momo didn't answer which means he's totally broke. "Urg I can't hear a word they're saying" Momo whispered to Ryoma while he was munching on his burger "Maybe senpai if you stop stuffing your mouth you can hear them. Man you eat like a pig" Momo just stopped for a second "thanks Echizen now I can hear them good advice." He listened in closer

* * *

"Yeah now I remember, I can't believe I didn't recognize you I'm sorry anyway are we still friends?" Eiji nodded I couldn't remember when he was this happy, it put a large grin on my face then I noticed out the window there were a set of eyes watching me, as soon as I turned my head it ducked. They were really creepy blood shock eyes filled with anger. "What's wrong Etsuko-san?" Eiji looked at me with worry. " Oh I just saw a set of blood shocked eyes filled with anger look at me, and before I heard a sound in the bushes but it's probably nothing, and you can call me Ha-ha again like when we were little" I love smiling I wonder why I was always frowning. "No it's not nothing what if something or someone is out to get you? Don't worry I'll protect you Ha-ha". I'm so glad we're friends again. We talked over the girls slapping me thing it was just a misunderstanding. This is the best day ever subtract the creepy things. But I still wonder what that thing…was

* * *

Let's see you be buddy-buddy with him after I'm through with you…

* * *

**A/N I hope this satisfied your needs anyway now that they are friends again i still need drama in this so i added ... a 'creature' dont worry it's not going to turn supernatural or anything it's still goig to be like a normal life just more dramatic besides i still need to get them together. **

**Please review i need to know what you want, think, or comment constructive citisim would be nice i can take it and i won't go into a corner to sulk because of it. PEACE **(My new thing)

**Oh i almost forgot!** I healed from my keyboard accident and i got a new keyboard so i will be updateing more frequently now =3


	6. This is War, i guess

Chapter 6

"Da da da, la la la la" I was humming inside my head although I could feel people starring at me like I was pregnant or something. "Haruna, I thought we were friends again, why did you do that?" Eiji came to me with some kind of expression. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. He pointed to a large screen with a continuous loop of the video clip of him getting hit by water balloons when he opened his locker (From chapter 2) The camera I used was connected to it, that was when I realized I never took the camera, and Yori was the only other person there when she rushed to Eiji after turning the corner. My name was on the camera and the bottom corner of the screen (someone added my signature into the footage) **that motherfucking bitch Yori took my camera and did this!** "Eiji I didn't do that, and I changed my signature. I explained to Eiji what I just thought. "Calm down we don't have to use bad words, and I'll change the signature on the screen and camera. I got a new since I thought I lost this one. I waited for the bell to ring.

Everyone was in class, before I headed to the screen. I already had a history of being late to class anyway. I took my laptop out of my bag (I take computer. I don't like using the school computers during class as long as the teacher is aloud to see on my screen.) I had my camera cord with me and connected it. I took a picture of Yori's signature with the camera I found our last project that we had to sign. So that was how I replaced the signature with computer software, plus the original footage. So it was a new video. And the name on the camera? Two words label maker. I borrowed it from my teacher for a project. And voila Yori's name all over it now I was off to class.

"Haruna I can't believe you did that to Eiji" Yori being typical Yori. "What do you mean it was you" and I answered back smoothly. "Are you a retard it had your name all over it" might as well tell her now that it was her name (now). She just ignored me and thought I really was a retard. Until after class. She was really mad and knew it was me. No one else had the computer software. But everyone thought either their eyes were failing, or Yori did that on purpose to get attention (she was a total Kim Kardashin always needs attention) so I hid from her the entire day. Although she kept trying to humiliate me. It didn't work as well as she'd hoped It continued till the next day. It was the clip of her pouring a bucket of water on me. She was even stupid enough to put my name on it. _And she thinks I'm the retard_ I thought to myself and proceeded to do the same thing as last time and left. It was different this time because I got to school earlier. Eiji wanted me to watch his practice, but I had to go to my locker, so I got to the clip before time.

School started and I was early to class and that surprised my teacher, anyway people were giving me sympathy, while being mean to Yori. I could care less. I was in a good mood so I told them it didn't bother me and asked to be left alone. I could feel Yori's hatred overflow the classroom.

"Genius idea Ha-ha" I looked up to Eiji and smiled "It wasn't my intention she put up the video with my name on it." Eiji laughed pretty hard "I don't want to sound mean but how stupid can she get?" By now Yori was on fire. I can't wait to see what she'll do tomorrow

* * *

***Spoiler it involves honey, and fire ants**

**By the way next chapter is from Yori's P.O.V I want to see how it'll turn out. **

**A/N Did you guys miss me? Well i missed writing this story. I had a major case of writer's block for this one. I think my writing is getting bad but that my opinion what yours? probably the same as mine**

**Soryy if it's short i'll make it longer next time. Believe it or not but this is my inspiration chapter for further ones**


End file.
